Complicated
by aimeexxhott
Summary: Troy has been best friends with Chad Montez for years, but when his feelings for Gabriella begin to get complicated, will he ignore them for his friend's sake?
1. Girl Problem's

**Complicated**

Troy walked into the Montez's house without knocking, like he had done for the past ten years. He called for Chad, but didn't get an answer. He walked through the house, thinking that perhaps Marie would be in. Seeing that the back door was open he stepped outside and saw Gabriella sitting down on the patio, her knees drawn up to her chest and a baseball cap on her head.

Troy had been best friends with Chad since he moved to Albuquerque, eleven years ago. He was only ten, he'd just lost his Father and his Mother was a drunken mess. His sister Taylor was Chad's cousin, Gabriella's age. Marie had become a surrogate mother to the Danfourth children, having them to stay over practically every night and taking care of them when their Mother didn't. Eventually she'd gotten in touch with their uncle sir. James, their last living relative, in England and explained the situation. He'd flown over to take custody of his late sister's children, settling in Albuquerque with them.

Marie's sister had married an English man and had Michael, now known as Chad . When the two were killed, she and her husband took Chad in. Gabriella was five at the time, Chad was nine. Despite living in Albuquerque for practically his whole life, Chad never lost his British accent.

Gabriella didn't turn around or show any sign of hearing Troy so he tapped her on the top of her hat, "Hey kiddo."

She replied with a barely audible "Hey", and Troy could hear that her voice was husky with tears. He settled down next to her and gently took her cap off, letting him see her red, puffy face. He was silent for a few moments, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm fine Troy."

He placed a hand on her knee comfortingly, "You don't cry if you're fine." She repeated her previous words but he shook her head, not believing her for a second, "What's going on?"

A few more tears slid down her face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest and sifting his fingers through her hair. It made him ache to see her so sad. She was like a second sister to him, she always had been. She pulled away after a little while.

"It's nothing…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have an emotional breakdown on you."

"It's obviously something Gabriella."

She looked into his deep blue eyes, then spoke in a whisper, "It's embarrassing." Troy's mind went into overdrive. Embarrassing? Girl problems? That really wasn't his area of expertise, but she clearly needed someone to talk to, he couldn't leave her in the state she was in.

"What do you mean?" She didn't answer and he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."

"You'll probably hear about it from Taylor anyway."

"I'd rather hear about it from you." She sighed in resignation and wiped her eyes one last time before taking a shaky breath. She had to be sure she wasn't going to start wailing again.

"Ryan"

"Evans? Your boyfriend?"

Gabriella looked down and let out a small snort. "Make that ex-boyfriend…well, you know he's a freshman in college and…well we'd only been going out for a few weeks but he…he said he really liked me and, and I thought if I didn't…he'd go find someone else…"

Troy's heart dropped as he realised what she was trying to say, and a sick feeling began to grow in his stomach.

"Anyway we…we…two nights ago. I told mom I was sleeping over at Kesi's and I stayed with him, on campus. We…slept together and everything seemed fine yesterday when I woke up. He said he'd call me, but he never did. I figured something had happened…I was gonna go to see him after school. But when I got there today, I heard some guys talking…about me and Ryan…"

She took a deep breath and looked down, not wanting to see Troy's face.

"One of them said Ryan told him I'd fi-finally given it up…I didn't want to believe…I didn't think…I left school at lunch and took a bus to the campus. I went up to his room a-and he wouldn't let me in…then I heard her voice…"

She covered her face with her hands and bent over, sobbing loudly. Troy's fists tightened in anger, but he reached for her and cradled her against him, his eyes dark with rage. Hurting Gabriella was like hurting his sister. And Ryan would pay for that. "Ssh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay."

She stayed in his arms for a few more minutes, then pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Why did he do that? Was it me…was I…"

"Gabriella, Ryan Evans is a womanizer. You did nothing wrong, none of this was your fault."

"I was so stupid. Everyone told me to stay away from him, Taylor, Kesi, you, Chad, Zeke. And I thought I knew best. It's just…he was my…first and I wanted it to be special and then he…"

Suddenly there was a sound from in the house. Chad. Gabriella quickly grabbed her baseball cap from the floor and shoved it back on her head, wiping the last remnants of tears from her face.

"Troy, I went round yours looking for you. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you of course. Gabriella was keeping me company."

Chad frowned slightly and looked at Gabriella, who kept her face down to the ground. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Erm health-ed was cancelled." He seemed to accept the explanation, much to Gabriella's relief. Troy and Chad had finished college that year in the summer and now had to get jobs. Troy majored in singing, due to his great talent, and was starting work at Marie's record company the next week, she was even selling off some of his demo's and album's there. Chad had majored in Basketball and wanted to open his own Basketball Court, but hadn't got the money or the place yet.

The two left, after Troy squeezed Gabriella's shoulder. She had no doubt Chad would find out what had happened between her and Ryan, but she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet.


	2. Ryan Evans

**Complicated**

An hour after Troy and Chad left, Kesi and Taylor came to the house, looking her over worriedly. She led them up into her bedroom and explained everything that had happened.

"I thought he was for real. All the things he said to me…they were so sweet."

Kesi looked at her sternly: "No, they weren't. He was saying that so you'd take a chance and sleep with him. He's a poop head."

"You're right. He's manipulative and shallow. And why doesn't he want me?" Gabriella's face screwed up in pain. "Am I repulsive? If there was something repulsive about me you would tell me, right?"

Taylor spoke up now, "I'm your friend. I would call you repulsive in a second."

"Maybe Ryan and I could still work it out. Do you think we could still work it out?"

Kesi took her hand and squeezed it gently, seeing the pain her friend was going through, before speaking, "I think you're missing something about this whole poop head principal."

"God how can I have been so stupid? I swore I'd never be pushed into it and then a few weeks into a relationship I…everyone told me about him and I wouldn't listen. I guess I thought I could change him. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't my first time, but…"

She began to cry and Taylor and Kesi put their arms around her, rocking her soothingly and cursing the man that had done this to their friend.

The next day Troy walked on to the East High Campus, scouring it for Ryan. He couldn't see him. Gabriella had never told him where he lived so he couldn't go to his dorm. He located a young blonde female who looked to be a freshman and stopped her, his charming grin in place. He flirted with her for a while before asking after Ryan, saying he was meant to meet him but was running early. The girl pointed him in the direction of the Psychology room, saying he always had a lecture at this time on a Tuesday morning. No doubt another girl Ryan had manipulated.

As he walked down the corridor he saw Ryan walk out of the Psych room with a few of his friends. He paused when a guy stopped Ryan and asked him what the scoop was on 'the high school hottie'. Troy had no doubt who he was talking about and his blood boiled as he heard Ryan's response.

"Gabriella? Yeah, she's alright, I guess. I mean, kind of whiney."

"How's that?"

"Well, you know, clingy. We saw each other for like four weeks then we got a little physical _laughs _uh, well, fully physical. Then she got all clingy and all over me."

Troy inched closer to the group, careful to stay out of Ryan's eye line. Everyone knew how close the Montez's and the Bolton's were.

"No, but fun was had, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. The word is stamina. I mean, definitely a bunny in the sack, but later on, well. You know the difference between a high school girl and a toilet seat? A toilet seat doesn't follow you around after you use it."

That was it. Troy pushed the other guys out of the way and punched Ryan hard in the nose. He crumpled to the floor, holding his nose and howling in pain. Troy bent down over him, grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him up a few inches off the floor.

"I ever hear you say anything like that again about her, this'll be the least I'll do to you. You don't deserve her. You never deserved her."

He released him and stood up, his eyes blazing as he took in the group still standing, staring. He glared at them, the message in his eyes clear _'go anywhere near Gabriella and it'll be the last thing you do' _and stalked off, leaving Ryan still lying on the floor.


	3. The Perfect Moment Or Not?

**Complicated**

Two days later, Gabriella had a hard day at school. Guys were coming up to her practically every minute, telling crude jokes or offering to help her out now she wasn't with Ryan. But Zeke, Kesi, Taylor, Tiara (a part timer who was a friend of the group) and most of the other girls surprisingly, were supportive. She learnt she wasn't the first high school girl to be used by Ryan. And she doubted she'd be the last.

But when she got home, the day got a lot worse. Chad knew.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that prick had touched you?! I had to hear about it from Jason! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Chad, please, don't do anything."

"Don't you anything?! How the bloody hell can you say that?! He touched you! Then he broke up with you. I told you not to go out with him, but you never listen to me, I told you -"

Gabriella cut him off, shouting, "YES! I know you told me Chad! I know everyone told me! I know I was stupid, and naïve, and dumb, I know all that! But it's done, and I can't change it, so lay off!!"

She stormed upstairs and lay on her bed, crying. She looked over at the bedside table and saw a photo of her and Ryan. She felt fresh tears rush her eyes, then blinked them away as her face hardened. She wasn't the one who should be sorry, he should. He hurt her more than anyone ever had, but he didn't deserve her tears. She took the picture out the frame, ripped it up, and threw it in the bin.

She was sitting on a bench at school when Ryan pulled up in a car, got out and walked up to her. The others stood up, ready to pounce, but she held up a hand to stop them, and stood up in front of him.

"What do you want Ryan?" She noticed, with more than a little satisfaction, that his nose was swollen and bruised. She wondered who was responsible for that.

"Gabriella, I, I dunno how to say this. I'm sorry for how I treated you before. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I might not deserve this but do you think that you could forgive me?"

She looked at him in disbelief for a second then drew back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could on his cheek. He yelped in pain, before turning wide eyes on her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"You dated me for a month and when you finally got in my pants, you broke it off with me. You were probably cheating on me for the entire time. You brag about it to everyone you know; and then you expect me to forgive you?"

She shook her head, looked down at the floor, then drew back her fist and punched him in his already broken nose before he had time to react. He cried out and clutched at his nose, blood already free-falling from it.

"How about no?"

He quickly retreated back to his car and drove off. Gabriella turned to her friends and they rushed at her, hugging her tightly and congratulating her. For the first time in almost a week, she felt happy.

When she got home, she found Chad in the living room and confronted him about Ryan's injuries.

"I thought I told you not to do anything to Ryan. I saw him earlier, he had a broken nose."

"I don't know who did that, but it wasn't me. Wish it had've been though. I went to the campus to have a little chat with him earlier but I heard he wasn't there. There was a rumour going round that you'd beat him up. So I decided to leave it. Guess the rumour was wrong."

"No it was right. But someone beat me to it too."

A realisation struck her and she told Chad she'd be back soon before making her way to Troy's house. He opened the door and let her in, and she immediately noticed the bruised on the knuckles on one hand. She was right.

"So I was right. It was you." She gestured to his hand and he met her eyes, unwaveringly.

"He had no right to do that to you. I was letting him know." She gave him a small smile and stepped closer to him, taking his hand in both of hers and inspecting the bruising.

"You shouldn't have done that. But thank you."

"I heard someone else gave him a beating too." She looked down sheepishly before giving him an impish grin and nodding. "Good."

She was aware that she was still holding his injured hand and dropped it quickly, coughing slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. "I'm glad you're alright."

She pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes turning serious. He was staring down at her with such intensity that she found it hard to keep eye contact, but impossible to turn away, all at the same time. She was aware that his hands were still resting lightly on her shoulders and the heat from them seemed to warm her whole body. His hands moved down her arms, rubbing lightly before letting go. He stepped away, running a hand through his thick , smooth hair before looking back at her.

He opened his mouth to speak when Sir. James walked in carrying his briefcase and a big pile of books. Both Troy and Gabriella ran to help him, taking the books off him. Gabriella set them down on the coffee table, quickly made her excuses and left, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

She didn't know what had come over her. Troy was like a brother to her, he had been for the past eleven years. When he'd moved to Albuquerque when she was six, she idolised him, and she still did. He was the strong guy who'd always been there for her. She'd grown up around him and Chad, the two protectors who'd do anything for her. Troy had proved that when he'd hit Ryan. And sure she'd always noticed he was attractive, she wasn't blind. And there was that time when she was twelve that she had the biggest crush on him. But now…surely not? She was just hurting, right?

Troy didn't know what to think. He'd always looked out for Gabriella. She was his best friend's cousin, and Chad asked Troy years ago to look after Gabriella if he wasn't around. He'd stuck to his word. And he knew Gabriella was pretty. More than pretty, she was beautiful. But he didn't see her like that. She was four years younger than him, too young, and he'd never let himself see her as anything else other than a sister. He was just feeling protective, right?


	4. Overprotive Or What?

**Complicated**

The following week, Troy had started work at Marie's Record Company. New stock had arrived and so Gabriella went by after school to help with the stock, as she usually did when new things arrived. She was still slightly shaky around Troy after what had happened. They acted as though nothing had happened but Gabriella couldn't help but remember, and now every time she saw him, she felt a strange stirring in her stomach, one she'd never felt before when she'd looked at him. It was ridiculous really. She didn't like Troy in that way. He was a good friend to her, that was all. She was just blowing things out of proportion, she was imagining things that never happened, and feelings she never had.

Still, she was apprehensive when her mother sent her into the back room to work with Troy. Every brush of him against her made her tense up, and every smile was forced. Troy couldn't help but notice. He'd always noticed; so he laid a hand on her arm, stopping her work. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She gave him yet another fake, bright smile and turned back to the boxes but he gently turned her towards him, again stopping her.

"Your eyes aren't smiling Gabriella, what's up? Is it Ryan?"

She looked startled and shook her head, a wry smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "No, not Ryan. Believe me, he's so of the past."

"Then what?" Looking into his eyes, she could see genuine concern. She hated it when he looked at her like that. She stepped a little closer and splayed a hand on his chest, trying to show him that she was okay. He dipped his head to look at her more closely and she tilted her head up towards him.

It seemed to her that he was moving closer to her, but she couldn't quite be sure whether it was she who was getting closer to him. She felt her breath catch as she looked up into his eyes when he quickly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Gabriella …what's happening here? You and me it's…it's…"

"Wrong? Weird? Yeah I know. Maybe it's not anything. You know, I'm still feeling hurt, you're just like being the protective big brother guy."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. That's it." He nodded emphatically, to prove his point; then they were silent, both pondering what they had just said. Troy shook his head, picked up a box and took it out of the room, leaving Gabriella alone, wondering why her words felt so hollow when she'd said them.

A few days later Troy moved into his new apartment. Chad, Sir. James and Taylor were helping him move in, but Gabriella offered to help her mother at the Studio in Troy's absence. She still wasn't sure how she felt around him, and she needed some time to work that out.

Troy was in the back room at the Studio when he heard a feminine giggle. He peeked out to see Gabriella leaning against a table talking to Jason Cross, a freshman at East High Campus. His teeth clenched together when he saw the way Cross lent in towards her, saw the way she responded and how her eyes lit up when she smiled.

But he wasn't going to do anything until he heard what they were talking about. "I had to tell him to."

Gabriella smiled softly at Jason. "You didn't. I didn't want his apology, I knew he didn't really mean it. But still, it was sweet of you to stand up for me." Troy's anger simmered inside of him. So that was why Ryan had apologised to her, Jason had told him to. And sweet! Sweet! All he got was a thank you! His eyes flashed and he stalked into the room, glad Marie was out for lunch and couldn't see his show of masculinity.

He stood next to Gabriella, folded his arms across his chest and glared openly at Jason, who balked slightly under the strength of his stare. "Gabriella, I know you don't have to be here, but if you're gonna be maybe you could, oh I don't know, work."

With that he stomped back into the back room, trying to control his sudden rush of testosterone, and trying not to think about what it meant. He heard Cross leave, and two seconds later Gabriella stormed into the room, her face set with anger.

"What the hell was that about! I was just being friendly."

"You were all over him, Gabriella! This is a gallery, not a dating centre." Her mouth opened in shock and anger as she stepped closer.

"What's this really about, Troy? An hour ago I was sitting in here painting my nails, doing no work whatsoever, then Jason walks in and you practically combust!"

He began to speak, then stopped. She was right, he was being unreasonable. So what if she was talking (FLIRTING!) with Cross, why should he care? She'd had plenty of boyfriends before, heck he didn't even act this way when she was with Ryan. And so what if Jason had stood up for Gabriella to Ryan, he'd be a hypocrite if he said he didn't like that. He looked down and then met her eyes again, happy to see that some of the anger had dissipated.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to over-react." He was right in front of her now and she had to crane her head to look up at him.

"So why did you?" His eyes were smouldering as they looked into her own. His eyes flickered down to her lips as he bent down, bringing himself even closer to her. She focused on his lips for a few moments, then closed her eyes as she felt them meet hers.


	5. Why Would You Do That?

**Complicated**

Troy pulled away a few millimetres before kissing Gabriella again more forcefully, his hands coming to rest at her waist. She brought her own arms up around his neck as she held him at her lips, sighing contentedly as his tongue gently slid into her mouth. She met it with hers, probing tentatively and curling it around his. She almost moaned with delight when his arms tightened around her, pressing her closer to him and massaging her lower back with his fingertips. She threaded her fingers through his hair tighter, then they heard the bell ring at the front door as Marie came back from her lunch.

The pair sprung apart, licking their lips nervously and Gabriella rushed out of the room, greeting her mother before leaving the Studio. Just before she left she shot one last look at Troy, who was standing with her mother. He gave her a small smile, lifting her heart, and she practically skipped out.

The next day she told her mother she was going round to Kesi's house after dinner, but went to Troy's apartment instead. He looked mildly surprised when she turned up, but let her in. When he turned around after shutting the door she was right behind him, her hands already on his arms and her face angled up for a kiss. She looked so tempting that Troy had to fight to pull her hands away and walk over to the sofa.

Gabriella looked confused. Had she done something wrong? "What's wrong?" She sat down next to him, wanting to place a hand on his arm, but not sure if he'd pull away.

Troy took a deep breath. "Gabriella, we can't do this."

Her brow furrowed. "Why not?" He sighed. She didn't get it. It was different for her. "Look, you're seventeen, I'm twenty-one –"

She cut him off. "I've done the math."

He shook his head. "But have you seriously thought about it? I'm four years older than you. Chad's my best friend and he's practically your brother, he'd kill me."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't. And if this is all about Chad, let me deal with him."

"You don't get it Gabriella. Chad's trusted me with you. Any time he wasn't there, he'd ask me to look after you. It's like I'm betraying him." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And your mom, she's been like a mom to me too. Do you know how much they'd hate me if they knew I was seeing you? You're in high school."

She looked angry, but inched closer to him. This wasn't going to be solved by arguing. "I might be in high school, but I'm hardly innocent, am I?"

Troy raised his eyes to hers. "That's the thing. You are. You're too innocent and good and pure for me. You don't know everything about me, Gabriella. You only know what I've told you. I've done things…"

She took his hand. "So tell me." He shook his head and stood up, pacing. She got up and took his arms, standing in front of him. "Do you want to be with me?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze but she placed her hand on his chin, forcing him to and repeating the question. He sighed and leaned in closer. "More than anything."

She smiled up at him. "So isn't that all we need to know?"

She raised herself up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. He tried to stop himself, but having her pressed up against him, having her warm lips moving over his, was too much and he crushed her to him, holding her tightly. She gently slid her tongue over his lips and into his mouth, meeting his. He tightened his grip further, causing a muffled moan to emit from her mouth, swallowed by his. She slipped her arms up around his neck, holding him closer and playing with the short hairs at the nape, when suddenly he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away.

She stood, her chest heaving and she took deep breaths, her arms slightly open, and all Troy wanted to do was pull her back to him and kiss her again. But he didn't. "No, Gabriella." Her eyes filled with frustrated tears and she stormed past him to the door, leaving the apartment.

She couldn't go home, not while she was crying. She couldn't go to Taylor's because one, Sir. James was there, and two, Taylor was Troy's brother. She definitely couldn't go to Zeke's, the only place left was Kesi 's. She let her in immediately, leading her up to her bedroom and settling down on the bed.

"What's up?" Gabriella took a deep breath before telling her what had been happening the past couple of weeks between her and Troy. Kesi couldn't believe it, Gabriella and Troy? They were like brother and sister. He'd always looked out for her, she'd never thought there'd be something else between them.

"Why's he being so stubborn, Kes? four years isn't really that much. And I know he said there's things I don't know about him, but I know all I need to know, and I want to know the other things. I'm sure Chad would come round, and my mom loves Troy. Why would she care?"

"Maybe he thinks Chad would care because he knows things about Troy that you don't."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't care! Kesi I…I care about him, a lot. When I kissed him it was…unbelievable. I've never been kissed like that before. And I'm not stupid, I know he's had a lot of girlfriends and a lot of practise but…it felt like it was all for me."

Kesi placed a hand over Gabriella's. "I'm sure he'll come around."


	6. Thinking Of That Speacial Someone

**Complicated**

Troy sat down on the sofa, staring moodily at the fire. What the hell did she expect him to do? She was only 17, he was an adult, he had to tell her no, what other choice did he have?

But God he did want to say yes to her. He wanted her more than he could say. He didn't know why he hadn't really thought of her in that way before. She was so completely gorgeous and sweet and funny that it took all he had to resist her. Just a few months ago he had only thought of her as a younger sister, but something changed. He wasn't sure when, maybe it was when he found out about what Ryan had done to her, maybe it was before then, maybe somehow he'd always felt that way about her. But he knew it could never be anything.

She deserved more than him anyway. She was too perfect for someone like him. She had no idea what he was like, what he'd done. If she did, there was no way she'd want to be with him. He knew Chad would go crazy, and he had every right to. Troy had hurt him more than anyone else.

He stood up quickly, pacing around the room as he thought. He didn't belong with her, and she sure as hell didn't belong with him. She needed someone like that Cross guy, though even the thought of her with someone else made his blood boil. Lately all he could see was her with Ryan. Ryan touching her. Ryan kissing her. Ryan making love to her. It was enough to drive him crazy. And when she'd kissed him. God, it felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It felt like she was just made for him, like everything she had, everything she was, was all for him. And that was why he knew he had to get her out of his mind, before it got too far; he just had no idea how.

Should I Continue With My Story Or Not???


	7. The Frat Party

**Complicated**

A week later Gabriella still hadn't seen Troy. She'd been too afraid to go to the studio, and he hadn't been round for dinner at all, usually he came round at least once if not twice a week, but this time only Taylor and James did. She missed him; his laugh, his smile, his company, his presence. She missed it all. Finally she'd had enough. She skipped school when she knew her mom had her dinner break and went to the studio. Troy looked up when she entered and took a deep breath. She looked stunning. "Gabby." He'd meant it to sound welcoming, instead it sounded breathy and full of want. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Gabriella, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I cut. I missed you." She gave him such a cute pout, that Troy had to grip on to a table to stop himself from rushing to her and kissing it away. "Oh…I…uh…"

"Why have you been avoiding me? You haven't come for dinner once this week."

He coughed, trying to stop his sudden outbreak of stutters. "Well erm, I was really busy. You know, sorting out the apartment, it's still not finished completely."

She nodded and looked down before moving closer to him. Troy took a step back and shook his head. "Gabby, if you and I date, we both know one thing's gonna lead to another."

She took another step closer. "One thing already has led to another. Don't you think it's a little late to be reading me a warning label?"

Troy looked down. She was so young, she didn't understand what it could be like. "I'm just trying to protect you. This could get outta control."

She was right in front of him now. "Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and hoisted her up to his level, causing a small gasp to leave her. "This isn't some fairytale. When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

She shook her head. "No, when you kiss me I wanna die." She broke free of him and ran out of the studio .

When she got back to school she was in a daze. Troy was never going to come round, she knew that now. He was just so damn stubborn. Why didn't he see it? They liked each other, a lot. They were both single. Yeah, four year age gap, so what? And so what if he's got a questionable past? She didn't care. She just wanted him.

Martha walked up to her when other people were piling from the class. "Gabby! Did you lose weight? And your hair…alright I respect you too much to be dishonest. The hair's a little…well that really isn't the point here is it? The Zeta Kappa's have to have a certain balance at their party. And Jimmy explained it all to me but I was so busy really listening that I didn't hear much."

Gabriella thought to the day before when she'd met Jimmy and Donny. She hadn't liked Jimmy in the slightest but Donny, he seemed nice. Martha carried on speaking, much to Gabriella's annoyance.

"Anyway, the deal is they need you to go. And if you don't go, I can't. And I'm talking about Jimmy The Rocket Man, okay? As in Jimmy Studios, Jimmy Shampoo , and Jimmy cosmetics." She sobbed slightly at the last one. "Well you see why I have to go. Gabby, these men are rich! And I am not being shallow. Think of all the poor people I could help with all my money!"

Gabriella was thinking about Troy's words and she made her decision. "I'll go."

Martha looked at her surprised, then beamed. "You'll go? Great. I'll drive. Oh, Gabby, it's like we're sisters. With really different hair!"

Gabriella had told Kesi about the party, and she was more than a little jealous that Gabriella was going with Martha. Now, sitting in the car, Gabriella wasn't sure it was such a good idea. However, she had little choice when Martha practically dragged her inside…

Kesi had blurted out to Zeke that Gabriella was attending the fraternity party that night, and he'd immediately driven down there, wanting to check that Gabriella was safe. He didn't trust those frat guys, not with HIS Gabby. Of course, Zeke knew nothing about Troy. Kesi didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut in front of Chad if he knew. Kesi was sitting in the Outlaws alone, thinking Zeke might show up, when she heard a girl talking about the frat parties. "What they do to girls…I'd never go there…" Kesi's heart dropped into her stomach and she ran over to the girl…

Gabriella was sitting in his apartment, preparing to drown his sorrows when there was a frantic knocking on his door. He sighed and went to open it, fully intending to tell the person where to stick it before going back to his brooding session. However, the person at the door was Kesi. And she seemed very worried. He let her in and she paced slightly before launching into a speech.

"I'm worried about Gabby. I was talking to a girl earlier and she said bad things happen at frat parties, especially ones at the Delta Zeta Kappa house, and now I'm really worried, and I don't know what to do and I thought I could come to you because if I went to Chad he'd totally flip and -"

"Kesi, calm down. What does a frat party have to do with Gabby?"

"Gabby's gone there tonight, with Martha." She waited for the explosion and winced visibly when it finally came.

"What?! Is she completely insane?! She's only 17!!"

"Well…" She was nervous now. She hated seeing Troy angry, she hated it even more when she was the cause of it.

"Did she have a date?!" Kesi paused slightly and Troy gave an irritated snort. A feeling of protectiveness for her best friend came over her and she squared her shoulders.

"Well why do you think she went to that party? Because you gave her the brush-off!!" Troy gave her a surprised look. "Yeah, I know all about that! She told me! You really upset her! You've known her eleven years and you still don't know how to tactful around her? And after Ryan I'm sure that helped her confidence a lot!"

She took a deep breath and Troy was quiet, battled into submission by Kesi's heart felt speech.

"Okay. I don't feel better now, and we've got to help Gabby."


	8. What The Hell Were You Thinking?

**Complicated**

Gabriella, Jimmy and Donny stood on the deck. Jimmy gave her a drink and she looked at it, considering it before downing it in one. She was tired of trying to be mature. She wanted to drink, so she'd drink…

Gabriella stumbled against the dresser and apologised before managing to crawl up the stairs into a room. She was relieved to see a bed there and crawled on to it, lying down. "Okay. Nice bed. Just need to stop spinning…"

Kesi and Troy sped to the frat house in his car, her clinging on to the seat for dear life as Troy muttered curses under his breath. How could she be so stupid? Surely she knew the dangers for teenage girls. Anything could happen. He knew what college guys could be like, they could be dangerous. They pulled up outside the frat house and noticed, worriedly, that although people were leaving the party in droves, Martha's car was still there.

Suddenly someone walked up behind them. They spun around to see Zeke there. Troy spoke up, confused. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Kesi wrung her hands, nervously. "A girl told me about things that happen at Zeta Kappa parties, we're worried about Gabby."

Zeke gestured to the car. "I think she's still inside somewhere with Martha. We need to get in there."

Gabriella was blissfully unconscious on the bed, and Martha was sitting beside it, also passed out. Jimmy walked in and traced a finger down the front of Gabriella's body. Suddenly Donny grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Get away from her!"

Jimmy looked indignant as he glanced at the sleeping Gabriella. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Donny gave him a disbelieving look. "I saw what you were doing."

Jimmy sighed, defeated. "I was just having a little fun." He looked over at Gabriella, admiring the way her dress had ridden up slightly.

"Well she's not here for your fun. Not yet. Not until the ritual." Jimmy sighed and looked down, ashamed.

"The ritual. I'm sorry."

"Bring the other on to the bed, we need to prepare them." Jimmy did so and Donny slowly began to pull Gabriella's dress up. Just as it was above her stomach, Troy, Kesi and Zeke burst in. Troy snarled angrily at Donny, then dragged him away from Gabriella, throwing him across the room. He pulled Gabriella's dress back down and cupped her cheek with one hand as Zeke took care of Jimmy. The move woke her slightly and she looked up at him, her eyes barely open. "Troy?"

Donny got up and began to move forward. Troy took him by the throat and pressed him back into the wall. "Sick son of a bitch. Are there any others?" He didn't answer and Troy shook him. "Are there any others?!" There was a small moan as Martha woke up. Gabriella sat up slowly, collapsing slightly into Kesi's arms.

"She's down in the basement."

Troy turned to Kesi and Zeke. "Stay here, take care of them." He looked back at Donny. "Show me."

When Troy had left Kesi got out her phone and rang for the police and an ambulance. The Zeta Kappa's wouldn't get away with it. Not this time. Troy got down into the basement and saw two guys looming over a terrified girl, chained to the wall and wearing a ragged cloth dress. He guessed that Donny was their leader, so he cleared his throat getting their attention. The pair looked over at him, angry, when he lifted Donny slightly off the ground by the throat.

"Let the girl go." They hesitated and Troy squeezed harder. The guys hurriedly unchained her, pushing her in Troy's direction. He let go of Donny, who crumpled to the floor, took hold of the girl's waist and rushed upstairs with her, locking the basement as he went. She was a crying wreck and could barely stand, probably due to drugs the guys had pumped into her system. "Ssh, it's all over now."

She clutched him to her. "Thank you. I was so scared." They heard sirens and Troy told her to stay sitting downstairs while he went to fetch the others. Gabriella and Martha were still disorientated. Zeke and Kesi helped her downstairs while Troy scooped Gabriella into his arms and carried her, cradling her close to his body. She half-heartedly protested, but he wouldn't let her go.

When the paramedics arrived they checked over the three girls, saying they were going to be fine and could go home. The police took statements from them all, then Zeke and Kesi took Martha and the other girl, whose name was Tiara, home. Troy helped Gabriella into his car but didn't drive off straight away. "What the hell were you thinking Gabby?"

She didn't answer him, just crossed her arms and looked out of the window. "You could have been hurt, they were going to –"

She looked at him and cut him off. "Yes, I know what they were going to do! But I just wanted to act like a real girl, I wanted to go and have fun."

He glared at her angrily. "So having fun for you means getting raped?!"

"You think if I knew they were going to do that I'd go there?! I just…Donny seemed nice, okay? And unlike some people, he seemed interested in me, and like he was prepared to do something about it."

There was no mistaking her meaning and he shook his head slowly. "Don't blame this on me Gabby, I was trying to do the right thing!"

She laughed softly and looked out the window again. "Just take me home." He started the car and drove to her house. But before she could get out, he laid a hand on her knee.

"You have no idea how scared I was Gabby, when Kesi said you'd gone there. There's always been stories about the Zeta Kappa's, I thought…I didn't know what to think."

She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed gently. "Thank you." She removed his hand, got up and walked shakily into her house. She knew her mom would kill her when she found out what had happened, and that'd be nothing compared to what Chad would do. Why did she always pick the bad guys? Her eyes filled with tears as she realised what had almost happened. The tears kept coming until she was standing on her front step sobbing, fighting to get her keys out of her bag.

Troy ached to jump out of the car and go and take her in his arms. He could tell she was crying. His hand was on the door handle and he was on the verge on opening it when her front door opened and Marie stood there. Gabriella threw herself into her mom's arms, and Troy drove off. He wasn't needed. Not now.


	9. Finally It Happens!

**Complicated**

The next morning there was a pounding on Troy's front door. He opened it, bleary eyed, to see Chad standing there. "Chad."

He stormed in, obviously furious. "Why didn't you call me when you heard Gabby had gone to that party?"

Troy sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. "I wasn't thinking straight. I just knew Gabby was in trouble, I didn't want to waste time ringing any one else." Chad looked slightly pacified and sat down next to him.

"If those pricks ever get out of jail, I'm gonna hunt them down myself." Tory nodded. That's how he felt too. Chad looked at him. "How did it feel hitting him?"

Troy grinned back at him. "Best ever." His face turned serious. "How's Gabby doing."

"Marie's grounded her for a few weeks and she's pretty shaken up about it. I just can't believe she was so stupid. Said she did it to fit in." He snorted. "Guess she's done a lot of stupid things lately. The party. Ryan."

A flash of anger shot through Troy at the mention of Ryan's name. "Hey, that wasn't her fault. You know what Ryan's like."

Chad nodded. "Yeah I knew. And I still didn't stop her did I?"

Troy shook his head. That was exactly the way he felt. He should have spoken up more when he had the chance, he should have scared Ryan off. Instead he just sat back and let it happen. And now he was in an even bigger mess. Chad stood up. "Anyway, Marie wanted to know if you're coming round for dinner tomorrow night. Taylor's coming too." Troy nodded, glad when Chad left. He knew he couldn't make excuses any more, he had to face Gabriella some time, he had to get back to normal. He couldn't lie, he had feelings for her and he cared about her. A lot. But it couldn't ever be anything.

Troy sat at the dinner table, talking to Marie about new inventory they were getting the next week when he felt a small foot inch its way up his leg. He choked slightly on his drink, causing Marie to give him a concerned look. He assured her he was fine, then shot a glare at Gabriella, sitting opposite him. She gave him an innocent look, then began a conversation with Taylor, all the while moving her foot further up his leg. When she reached the inside of his thigh he quickly excused himself, saying he needed the bathroom. He had to get out of there. She didn't know just how much she affected him.

Troy excused himself early, not bearing to be around Gabriella any longer, but she offered to show him to the door. They stood on the porch together, neither saying a word, before he exploded at her. "What do you think you were doing in there?!"

She gave him a coy smile. "Playing footsie with you."

He gripped her arm tightly. "Do you have any idea what that was doing to me? We've talked about this!"

Gabriella shook her arm free. "No. You've talked about this, WE haven't."

She took his head between her hands and brought him down to her when he pushed her away. "No." He stormed off down the street but she was adamant.

She followed him, turning him around. "You can't run away from me. And you can't run away from this! I know you care about me." Troy wouldn't meet her eyes. "Tell me you don't care about me, Troy. Tell me and I'll leave you alone." He didn't say anything. "You can't can you?" She hesitated then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, happy when he enveloped her in his warmth.

"I can't pretend anymore Troy. I'm tired of pretending I don't feel anything for you."

He squeezed her tighter, then tilted her head up to meet his. "I do care about you Gabby. More than you know. I…"

Gabriella gently traced the edge of his jaw with his finger-tip. "You what?"

"I love you." Her eyes widened at his words and she lifted herself up on tip-toes to meet his lips in a passionate embrace.

When they broke away she rested her forehead against his chin and whispered. "I love you." He crushed her to him, holding her.

Gabriella walked back into her house, her hands shaking slightly as she joined Taylor, Chad and her mom in the living room. Taylor gave her an odd look but she ignored it, trying her best to act natural when really all she wanted to do was jump up and down, screaming with happiness. The two of them had decided not to say anything to the others, not yet. She knew Troy was still worried about Chad and Marie's reactions, and she didn't want to ruin what they'd finally got, so she'd agreed. Besides, it'd give them more time to get to know each other.


	10. The Back Story!

Gabriella giggled as Troy swirled his tongue in her belly button playfully and she batted at his head gently as her stomach clenched. Troy propped himself up on his elbow, almost drooling as he looked down at her, lying on his bed in only a short skirt and her bra. She was gorgeous, and completely delicious. He kissed his way up her before caressing her lips with his, happily complying as she pulled him fully over her.

They'd been together for three months now, Gabriella had not long turned eighteen and they still hadn't told anyone other than Kesi. But two and a half months ago Taylor had walked in on the two of them in a heavy make-out session and practically shrieked the house down, so she knew too. She'd been sworn to secrecy though, so her and Kesi made up for it by discussing it between the two of them. Kesi was pleased Taylor knew so she could talk about it with someone else, she hated keeping secrets to herself.

When Troy finally pulled away from her mouth they were both breathless and she was limp in his arms, her fingers running up and down his back underneath his sweater. It was her favourite sweater; black and completely moulded to his frame. She thought he looked sinful in it, and he knew. He bent his head again, kissing her breathless again. He was so glad he hadn't logical himself out of it; he didn't know how he'd survived without her for so long.

A few days later, Troy and Taylor were sitting with Chad and Gabriella in the Montez's' house. Taylor found it amusing how Chad was the only one who didn't know what was going on and was prone to fits of giggles. Chad seemed to remember something and turned to Troy. "By the way, Jessica's coming back to town next month. I think she'll come looking for you." Gabriella's stomach jolted in recognition. The image of a blonde girl came to mind as she frowned, searching her brain. Try as she might, nothing else came up other than that image. She noticed the way Troy's body language changed rapidly when Chad mentioned Jessica's name and made a mental note to ask him about her.

The next day, when the two of them were sitting on his sofa, Gabriella decided to take a risk. "Who's Jessica?" Beside her, she felt Troy tense. "I can remember she was blonde, but that's about it."

Troy's voice was tight when he spoke. "She was a mistake."

"Wanna tell me a little more?"

Troy wanted nothing more than anything to say 'no', but he didn't. He knew he was going to have to tell her about this sooner or later. "Jessica and I started going out when I was 17. We were together for a year a half before I found out she'd been cheating on me. I'd just started college and I found her in bed with one of my supposed best friends. It hurt me. A lot. I started doing things…not good things…Staying out all night drinking and waking up next to girls I'd never seen before. Even Chad couldn't stop me."

He moved his arm from round Gabriella, giving her time to leave if she wanted to. "I hurt a lot of people then, mainly girls. The worst thing that happened was Sophia."

Gabriella frowned. "Sophia? Chad's ex-girlfriend?" She remembered the two of them had gone out for a couple of years but broken up in college.

"Yeah. One night Chad told me he and Sophia had split up. He'd found her cheating, like I'd found Jessica. Anyway, that night she came to me and I…I didn't tell her to leave. A couple of days later Sophia and Chad got back together, he really loved her he told me. Somehow he found out about the two of us and he went crazy. Sophia left to go back to Nashville and he always blamed me. It took him months to talk to me."

Now that she thought about it, Gabriella could remember a time when she was fourteen and Troy stopped coming round for a while. She'd figured it was because it was busy at college. He turned to her. "The reason I was worried about us two was because he's never going to forgive me when he finds out I've taken another girl away from him. But I love you too much to stop myself."

She pulled him to her, holding him as he rested his head on her shoulder. "He never really forgave me. We moved past it, but that was all. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out about us." Gabriella didn't say anything, just held him against her.


End file.
